One Plus One Equals Two
by Digi Garden
Summary: An AU fanfic based on a crazy idea I had before ever knowing the Beyblade characters well enough. G-for now.


"One Plus One Equals Two"  
  
Warnings: Um, AU, and, uh.... Strange (probably original?) idea ^__^;; Also, it is a VERY VERY short one-shot fic... Unless I decide to make a sequel...  
  
This is BEFORE I knew a lot of Beyblade, let alone watched ONE episode.  
  
This is something I'm doing for fun. You can R+R and flame, too, just remember that this was before I knew anything about Beyblade. Besides that, you are totally allowed to flames, make comments, criticize, etc.  
  
___________  
  
*At Rei's village* ~Lee's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe it...I've been defeated....It happened so quickly...I don't know what hit me...  
  
Rei, why did you abandon us? If you've been here, we would have worked as a team against this cold, cruel fighter of a Beyblader...I still remember those red heartless eyes...  
  
.....and the fiery destruction he left behind...  
  
****  
  
~Mariah POV~  
  
'Rei, why? After all we've been through, WHY? Is it another girl? Was I not good enough for you? Rei, Lee trusted you with the White Tiger, and what did you do? You LEFT us!  
  
Rei, so many things had gone wrong since you left us...The worst thing is that a silent but deadly stranger had beaten Lee, and destroyed our village. Rei, he DESTROYED our village! Great time for you to leave us!  
  
Right now....My heart is broken into two large pieces...One part of me say that there must be SOME rational reason for you leaving us...Another part of me is angry, torn, and distraught and calls you a traitor....  
  
Rei...I may have loved before...but now, I don't know what to think...Lee is totally with the traitor idea...so is Kevin...Kevin, of all people...He's changed since you left...Gary...I don't know...  
  
But deep in my heart, I hope you DO come back to us..._I_ want you back....'  
  
I cried, not caring that Kevin and Lee were watching. My mind, meanwhile, was screaming, 'HE LEFT US! HE LEFT US!'  
  
(AN: Gee, wonder where I got THAT from? -__-;; ..Think "Jurassic Park")  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Blade Breakers were lost in an alleyway, looking for Kai. Tyson was protesting vigoriously about looking for Kai.  
  
"He's a sourpuss, guys," he argued. "Why do we need to find him?"  
  
Kevin looked up from his laptop and said, "He IS part of the team, and we ALL need to practice for the Asian Tournament, which is starting soon. We have to make sure he isn't lost here in Hong Kong-"  
  
Tyson threw up his hands. "All right, all right! We'll go find the grumpy sourpuss."  
  
"I'll find him using my laptop, and find his coordinates," Kenny said, working on the laptop once again.  
  
"What, you put him on a locator chip, some sort of tracking device or something?"  
  
"You're not as dumb as you look, Tyson," Dizzy, the Bit Beast stuck inside Kenny's computer, sneered.  
  
Tyson, for once, Rei observed, kept his mouth shut. He didn't retort or shout. He just growled, instead.  
  
'Tyson is really something,' Rei thought. 'He went from somewhat naive, determined, friendly, loud and arrogant, to somewhat...distant, cold, and mean...Especially during a Beyblade battle.'  
  
As they wandered around the alleyway that stunk of dead fish, Rei went ahead of Tyson, and saw a metal round dish in front of him. What the-  
  
He heard a whizzing sound and watched as a Beyblade spun dangerously close to his face. Rei tried to dodge, but he was too slow. The Beyblade inched closer and closer...By now the Beyblade was centimeters away-  
  
Before it hits flesh, however, another Beyblade, a blue and red Beyblade, collided with the offending Beyblade, sending it offcourse, and crashing against the ground. Rei recognized the Beyblade that saved him from losing an eye belonged to one person.  
  
Kai. Rei glanced back and saw the gray-blue haired boy pick up his Beyblade. Kai returned his glance with a stoic glare. Rei turned his head away from, but not before realizing that Tyson's not with them. Rei asked Kenny and Max, avoiding any eye contact with the ever-silent Kai, "Hey, guys? Where's Tyson?"  
  
Max looked surprised. "Huh? Tyson?" Max looked back, and saw Kai. "Well, we found Kai, at least." 'I swear TYSON was right behind me, not Kai..'  
  
Kenny stated an obvious observation, "But we LOST Tyson!"  
  
Before they could do anything, an older boy confronted the Blade Breakers with black hair. He had a kusari-fundo (or was it called a kantana?), and swung it towards Rei, stopping it inches from his face.  
  
'Everything's in my face, today,' Rei thought. 'First, Kai rubbed some harsh comment in my face, then, a Beyblade nearly HIT me in the face, and now some guy is pointing a weapon in my face. What a day...'  
  
The older boy picked up his Beyblade as well, and swung the weapon in all sorts of direction, his arms became a blur. The boy was obviously showing off.  
  
"You look more like a windmill to me," a taunting voice said to the older boy. Rei, Max, and Kenny looked back and saw Tyson, who was in the same spot Kai was standing in before.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny shouted. "Where were you?"  
  
Tyson scratched his head in embarrassment. "What are you talking about, Chief? I've been here the entire time! Heh, heh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: .......Okay, that was...not the most serious thing I ever written...Um...I'm not sure if it's obvious that in this fic, Kai and Tyson were the SAME person. This is what I thought before ever watching Beyblade episodes. Seriously! Before I watched a single BB ep., I only got to watch the (this was a bit of a long time ago) previews of it. That is how I find out about BB...  
  
So basically, I thought Tyson and Kai were the SAME person...yeeah Now you're thinking, "Gee, this girl is crazy". If you think that's crazy, I thought Tyson TURNED into Kai, who I thought was a DEMON, who was from some ancient tribe, and was able to summon Dragoon! Dude...I watched too much YGO before BB..so, yeah... ^___^;;  
  
Now, the ultimate decision: Should I continue with this crazy idea and take it more seriously, make a sequel, or should I just leave it? R+R. Flames and criticism ARE allowed. 


End file.
